


Never

by out_there



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could have happened in a million different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anne for betaing.

It could have happened after the Prom, or any other formal school dance.

Clark would turn up at the manor, still dressed in bowtie and tuxedo. When Lex asked what was going on, Clark would look away, then say that it had been a mistake, that he didn't want to be there with her. Lex would suppress a sigh at the thought of more teenage angst (denial), but Clark would say that he'd wanted to be there with Lex.

Lex would be surprised when Clark leaned over and kissed him. He'd taste of mint and cheap fruit punch. It would be soft and tentative, before Clark grew confident and pushed him up against the pool table.

Clark would pause, uncertain, and Lex would repeat phrases he'd often said before (you don't have to; it doesn't matter; I can wait) but for the first time he'd mean them. Clark would look down, shake his head, then look up through his bangs and say that he didn't want to wait any longer.

Then Lex would kiss Clark again, and lead him upstairs.

It could have happened that way, but Clark never came to him after Prom and Luthors were never happy with second place.

 

***

 

It could have happened after another miraculous escape. Adrenaline still pumping through their veins, suddenly realising that they weren't immortal. Acknowledging that the next mutant to nurse a grudge could be the end.

His hand in Clark's hair, dragging the boy's lips to his own. Kisses would be urgent and messy; no finesse to them, just hunger. Hands skimming over flannel and cotton, with a bitten off curse when he tried to undo the buttons on Clark's jeans. Clark's mouth devouring his as he wrapped a hand around their cocks, and it would be too fast, too rough, and perfect.

Clark coming with his name on his lips, said like the dirtiest curse word he knew, or the holiest prayer. Lex coming with Clark's moist breath in his ear and strong arms still wrapped around him.

Standing there, both of them sticky and messy, trying to catch their breath and Clark would kiss him again, and whisper brokenly, "I can't lose you."

And Lex would promise the impossible, and tell him, "You won't."

It could have happened that way, but Clark never seemed to realise that he wasn't immortal, and Luthors were never the first to acknowledge a weakness.

 

***

 

It could have happened at Clark's barn. A casual visit some sunny afternoon, or warm night, where he'd caught Clark in the midst of soul-searching.

Earnest hazel eyes and brows drawn in concentration, "I need to tell you something."

He'd nod, stand beside Clark and wait.

"I'm not... I'm not normal, Lex. You know that, right?" Each word sounding as if it was being dragged from Clark by force.

He wouldn't want to hear Clark like that, so he'd give the boy an easy way out. "You don't have to tell me."

"I want to." Sudden defiance would be quickly replaced by unease and a long silence.

"Why?"

"Because I... Because..." And Clark would telegraph his intentions so obviously that Lex would know exactly what the soft kiss on his cheek meant. "Because you should know."

Clark would panic, pull back, but Lex would still him with a kiss, wrapping arms around Clark's waist. "Then tell me."

Tasting the golden skin of Clark's throat, secrets would pour from Clark's mouth like honey.

It could have happened that way, but Clark was never that generous with his secrets and Luthors never give people that many chances to be honest.

 

***

 

It could have happened in Lex's office, at the end of another gruelling day.

Clark would stride in and Lex would rise to meet him, walk around his desk. Clark would stalk towards him, and kiss him, firmly holding him in place as if he actually wanted to escape.

"I know that you want me." It would be growled, low and husky, and Lex would wonder what happened to the kid who still worried about popularity and not making the football team. Clark's kisses would be strong and confident, claiming something that Lex didn't think he could give.

Clark would walk him back until he fell into his chair and then drop to his knees, pulling Lex's shirt apart and undoing his belt. The sound of his own breathing would be obscenely loud, and he'd be unable to silence his groan when Clark pulled down his zipper.

Watching that too pretty mouth stretch around his cock, he wouldn't even try to be quiet, and he'd scream as he came. Afterwards, Clark would grin wolfishly, and Lex wouldn't ask questions.

It could have happened that way, but Clark was never that cocksure, especially when it came to Lex, and Luthors never relinquish power so easily.

 

***

 

It could have happened in a million different ways. Hard and fast, or slow and gentle. It could have been frenzied and chaotic, sweet and comforting. It could have been a logical result of flirting at the Talon, a stammering confession of attraction or a hand reaching towards his. It could have been the unexpected consequence of a very good bottle of scotch drunkenly shared. It could have happened in the Kent truck, or any one of Lex's luxury cars.

But for each different scenario, for each different possibility, there were reasons why it couldn't work, why it wouldn't occur. So in the end, it was inevitable.

It just never happened.


End file.
